Granny on the hotel
by Misamime
Summary: "lho! bukannya kamu barusan di kamar mandi!"/"emangnya disini ada nenek-nenek yang kerja ya?"/ "eh? barusan aku lihat nenek itu ngikutin Muro-chin"/ "GYAAAAAH!"/ "kalian lihat nenek-nenek!"/ "tunggu... dengar gak?"/ "i-itu... ada rambut..."/Kolab sama Himesa Rika/ BAD SUMMARY/HOROR GAGAL/ GAJE/ FULL WARNING INSIDE


_**Did you see that? **_

kolaborasi dengan Himesa Rika

Genre : Horor (gagal), Mystery (mungkin), Humor

Rated : K - T

Warning: OOC, GAJE, TYPO, judul gak nyambung sama ceritanya, (mungkin) ada bahasa gaul dikit, Author diselipin, author fic , AU,cerita di kebutin, CERITA YANG DI TAMATKAN MAKSA BANGET! dan masih banyak lagi!

_**Based from true story.**_

Cerita ini author alamin saat perpisahan pas kepangandaran kemarin lalu dibuatlah jadi fic

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ **_

_**DON'T FLAME! **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Pukul 17.45**_

Akashi berdiri dengan angkuhnya di depan gedung hotel & resort yang dia sewa, sekali lagi. Yang-dia-sewa. Ia memegang 8 kunci kamar hotel, didepan Akashi terdapat barisan anak-anak SMA yaitu :

-Seirin : Kuroko, Kagami, Kiyoshi, Hyuuga, Izuki, Koganei, Mitobe, Furihata, Tsucida, Fukuda dan Kawahara

- Shuutoku : Midorima, Takao, Miyaji, Ootsubo, dan Kimura

- Kaijou : Kise, Kasamatsu, Hayakawa, Moriyama, dan Kobori

- Yosen : Murasakibara, Himuro, Wei Liu, Ookamura, dan Fukui

-Toou : Aomine, Imayoshi, Wakamatsu, Susa, dan Sakurai

- Rakuzan : Mayuzumi, Mibuchi, Hayama, Nebuya, dan Akashi yang lagi berdiri di dengan angkuhnya di depan mereka

Dan empat orang perempuan : Momoi, Riko, Misa dan Rika

jika kalian bertanya kenapa mereka ada di depan gedung hotel, tanya aja tuh si Akashi yang entah kerasukan apaan ngajak mereka semua jalan-jalan ke pantai dan yang bayarin adalah Akashi.

"Satu kamar berisi 5-6 orang, buat yang tinggi-tinggi, kamar kalian sudah aku siapkan khusus" ucap Akashi yang kayaknya sih ngomong ke anak-anak Yosen. Akashi pun membagikan kunci kepada mereka

Kamar 109 : Momoi, Riko, Misa dan Rikka

Kamar 104 : Kagami, Kuroko, Furihata, Fukuda, dan Kawahara

Kamar 202 : Aomine, Imayoshi, Wakamatsu, Susa dan Sakurai

Kamar 203 : Hyuuga, Kiyoshi, Mitobe, Koganei, dan Izuki

Kamar 404 (not found) : Akashi, Mayuzumi, Mibuchi, Hayama dan Nebuya

Kamar 410 : Murasakibara, Himuro, Wei Liu, Ookamura, dan Fukui

Kamar 413 : Midorima, Takao, Miyaji, Ootsubo dan Kimura

Kamar 501 : Kise, Kasamatsu, Hayakawa, Moriyama dan Kobori

Ngasih tau doang... kamar Akashi itu yang paling gede, GEDE nya minta ampun—maklum lah, orang yang traktir gitu lho!

Hotel bagus – check

Fasilitas lengkap – check

Pelayan ramah – check

Kolam renang – check

Bersebrangan sama pantai – check

semua nya pergi ke kamar masing-masing—mereka senang bisa jalan-jalan ke pantai seperti ini, apalagi ada yang bayarin mah—beuuh!

Tapi—jangan pernah berpikir, kalau acara jalan-jalan mereka ini bakal berjalan dengan mulus...

* * *

_**Pukul 19.00 **_

Kamar 109

Si pelayan mengantar gadis-gadis itu ke kemar mereka, begitu sudah sampai mereka semua langsung memasuki kamar itu dan melihat sekeliling nya, dan mereka sangat senang mendapat kamar yang cukup mewah—kecuali Misa, begitu dia memasuki kamar dan melihat sekeliling—entah kenapa raut wajahnya berubah menjadi cemberut, Momoi yang melihat Misa yang cemberut itu bertanya

"kenapa cemberut Misa-chan?"

"aku tidak suka"

"eh?"

"aku tidak suka kamar ini"

Momoi, Riko dan Rikka saling menatap secara bergantian, kemudian mereka menatap Misa yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu itu.

"kok tidak suka sih? Kamarnya bagus kok!" seru Riko, Misa mulai melangkahkan kaki nya mendekati kasur dan meletakkan tas nya di atas kasur—lalu ia melihat sekeliling lagi dan mengatakan.

"iya—bagus sih, entah kenapa aku tidak suka dengan kamar ini. itu saja" jawabnya singkat. Momoi, Riko dan Rikka sih tidak terlalu memikirkan apa yang Misa katakan, mereka bertiga asik mengobrol—tidak menyadari Misa tiba-tiba sudah hilang kemana.

Saat mereka bertiga sedang bercanda, tiba-tiba Momoi—mendengar suara dari kamar mandi. Suara kloset terguyur. Dan juga suara aliran air. Akhirnya Rikka menyadari keberadaan Misa yang sudah hilang

"lho? Misa mana?"

"mungkin dia sedang mandi tuh" jawab Momoi sambil menunjuk pintu kamar mandi. Kemudian, mereka kembali bergosip lagi

"hahahaha! Terus-terus ya—Hyuuga-kun itu..." omongan Riko terpotong saat telpon kamar hotel mereka berdering

_**KRIINGGG **_

Sontak ketiga nya langsung diam, dan menatap telpon itu secara bersamaan

"siapa tuh?"—Rikka

"mu-mungkin resepsionis hotel yang menelpon! Riko-san coba angkat deh"—Momoi. Riko pun mengangkat telpon itu

"halo?"

"_..." _

"euhm... halo? Ini siapa ya?"

"_..." _

"halo? Haloo?"

Karena Riko ngerasa aneh—dia langsung menutup telpon itu. "siapa sih!? Gak ada kerjaan banget tau gak!" umpat Riko—walaupun dia mulai agak ketakutan. Sudah 15 menit berlalu—tapi Misa tak kunjung keluar dari kamar mandi juga. Rikka yang usil pun berteriak dari luar

"oiii! Misa kok mandinya lama banget sih?! Lagi buang hajat yaa?" teriaknya usil. Biasanya sih respon Misa bakalan kayak gini : "enak aja! Awas aja ya! kalau udah keluar dari kamar mandi bakal gue cekek lo!" seperti itu biasanya. Tapi kali ini...

_**SIIINGG—**_

Tidak ada jawaban.

Tiba-tiba pintu hotel terbuka—sontak ketiganya langsung menoleh ke arah pintu itu, mata mereka membulat sempurna saat melihat sosok yang membuka pintu itu, sosok itu adalah...

Misa—yang sedang memegang satu kantung plastik isinya cemilan semua.

Tapi tunggu—jadi siapa yang barusan ada di kamar mandi?

"Mi-Mi-Misa-chan bukannya barusan ada di kamar mandi ya?" ucap Riko terbata-bata

"iya! Bukannya barusan kamu mandi ya?!" sahut Rikka

"kapan Misa-chan keluar?!" ujar Momoi. Misa menatap mereka keheranan dan jawaban dari semua pertanyaan mereka bertiga adalah—

"kalian ini ngomong apaan sih? Aku belum ke kamar mandi kok. sejak awal-awal kalian mengobrol aku kan keluar kamar, memangnya tidak lihat?—baru saja aku dari mini market bersama Kagami dan juga... Himuro" jawabnya sambil cengar-cengir, kelihatan deh lagi naksir nya.

"anjir!? Seriusan?! Kamu bener-bener gak di kamar mandi barusan!?" teriak Rikka, Misa ngangguk. Seketika ketiga perempuan itu langsung memucat, Misa yang gak tahu apa-apa malah bertanya

"memangnya ada apaan sih?"

Momoi langsung berdiri, kaki nya bergetar "eh—mampir ke kamar cowok yuk? Aku mau ke kamar Dai—maksudku ke kamar Aomine-kun ya?"

Riko juga keikutan berdiri "Momoi-san bareng ya! aku mau ke kamar Hyuuga-kun!"

"aku juga ikut! Aku mau ke kamar Kagami saja yang dekat! " kini Rikka ikut-ikutan. Entah kenapa Misa yang melihat kelakuan mereka bertiga itu jadi mempunyai perasaan yang tidak enak.

"oi, oi, oi—kalian kenapa sih!?" tapi ujung-ujungnya juga Misa ikutan Rikka ke kamarnya Kagami

* * *

_**Pukul 20.30 **_

Kamar 104

Kagami, Kuroko, Furihata, Fukuda dan Kawahara sedang bermain kartu UNO di kamar. Terkadang mereka saling berteriak

"UNO!"

"UNO GAME!"

Lalu kesenangan mereka sempat terganggu oleh—pegangan pintu hotel yang bergerak sendiri.

_**GREK GREK GREK GREK GREK GREK **_

Pegangan pintu itu terus bergerak—seakan ada seseorang yang ingin masuk ke kamar 104 itu. Maklum lah—kamarnya dikunci. Karena mereka udah dalam posisi PW (Posisi Wuenaak) akhirnya mereka hom-pim-pah siapa yang akan membuka pintu itu, jiah elah—Cuma bukain pintu doang kenapa?

Pegangan pintu itu terus bergerak

_**GREK GREK GREK GREK GREK GREK**_

Namun pada Akhirnya Kuroko yang kalah—dia lah yang membuka kan pintu itu. Laki-laki bersurai biru langit itu berjalan menuju pintu kamar

_**GREK GREK GREK GREK GREK GREK **_

"tunggu sebentar—" Kuroko membuka kunci pintu kamar, ia membuka pintunya dan—

Tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Kuroko kembali ke tempat asal dia duduk, Kagami bertanya barusan ada siapa—tapi dengan kalemnya Kuroko menjawab

"saat aku membuka pintunya, tidak ada orang"

_**SIIINGGG- **_

"Kuroko, itu tidak lucu" ucap Kagami (ketakutan)

"Kuroko, seriusan" lanjut Furihata (yang tidak kalah takutnya sama Kagami), Fukuda dan Kawahara mengangguk ketakutan

"memangnya aku terlihat sedang bercanda ya?" ujar Kuroko dengan wajah datarnya. Kini mereka semua saling menatap dengan tatapan horor—di saat-saat itu pula

_**TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK! **_

"_**GYAAAAAAHHHH!" **_Semuanya langsung berteriak (kecuali Kuroko), apalagi Kagami—teriaknya paling keras, udah kayak cewek malah suaranya.

"KAGAMI! KAGAMI! BUKA PINTUNYA!" teriak Rikka dari luar sana. Ooh—Cuma Rikka ternyata

"ANJIR! KAMPRET! SIALAN LO! GUE KIRA APAAN!" sambil marah-marah Kagami membuka pintu kamar. Tanpa ba-bi-bu Rikka dan Misa langsung menerobos masuk kamar hotel Kagami dan berteriak

"BIARKAN KAMI TIDUR DISINI YA!" kompak keduanya

_sumimasen, _Rikka, Misa—bukannya nolak, tapi bukankah kalian punya kamar sendiri?" –Kuroko

"emang! Sebelumnya kita berdua ke kamar kalian. aku, Rikka, Momoi dan Riko kan jalan-jalan dulu di sekitar hotel—bantu Momoi dan Riko nyari kamar hotelnya si Aho dan si Clutch! Terus kita ketemu bersama yang lainnya—" Rikka dan Misa mulai menjelaskan

* * *

Beberapa saat sebelumnya

Anak-anak Shuutoku dan Kaijou abis ngeksis foto-foto di taman hotel. Tiba-tiba Kise melihat sosok nenek tua yang memegang sapu lidi untuk membersihkan halaman

"Eh, emangnya di hotel ini ada nenek-nenek yang kerja ya?"

"Masa sih ah? Perasaan yang daritadi kita temuin itu kakak-kakak yang cantik"-Moriyama

"Dasar jomblo!" -Kasamatsu

"Kise, kau mengada-ngada saja. Daritadi kita semua berkeliling di hotel ini tidak bertemu dengan nenek-nenek. Lagipula, tidak mungkin ada nenek-nenek kerja di hotel-nodayo" ucap Midorima, tapi Kise tetap ngotot kalau barusan dia ngeliat nenek-nenek

"Nggak kok! coba deh liat kesana-ssu!" Kise menunjuk sebuah rumah kecil yg kemungkinan tempat tinggal salah satu pekerja, tempat dimana ia melihat nenek-nenek itu. Tapi...

"Lho...?"

Gak ada siapa-siapa.

"Hayoo Kise-san~ jangan-jangan yang barusan kau lihat itu hantu?" usil Takao. Kise jadi merinding, lalu ia langsung menghadap Takao

"Nggak mungkin-ssu!...GYAAAAH!" tiba-tiba Kise berteriak, membuat yang lain nya kaget.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berteriak?!" Bentak Miyaji. Wajah Kise memucat, tangannya bergetar-perlahan dia menunjuk bahu Takao dan mengatakan

"Ba-ba-barusan, ne-nenek itu ada di belakang Takaocchi-ssu! Wajahnya pucat! Terus tanpa ekspresi-ssu!" Kise emang keliatan lebay, tapi kalau di lihat dari ekspresinya dia memang ketakutan seperti yang benar-benar melihat...

Hantu

"Mungkin itu hanya perasanmu saja" ucap Ootsubo yang MASIH kalem. Lalu mereka meributkan tentang sosok nenek-nenek yang Kise lihat. Kemudian datanglah anak-anak Rakuzan dan Yosen.

"Ada apa ribut-ribut?" Ucap Akashi yang datang dengan jiwa pemimpinnya. Midorima, Takao, Miyaji, Ootsubo, Kimura, Kasamatsu, Moriyama, Hayakawa, dan Kobori langsung menunjuk Kise yang wajahnya pusat pasi.

"Si Kise nih, ngeliat nenek-nenek yang bawa sapu lidi, kayaknya sih abis ngeliat Hantu" ucap mereka secara kompak

"Aree... Kise-chin juga liat?" Kali ini Murasakibara menjadi pusat perhatian. "Barusan pas aku keluar kamar, aku melihat nenek-nenek berdiri dekat pintu kamar-" perlahan wajah mereka mulai memucat, dan bulu kuduk mereka mulai berdiri. "Tatapannya kosong~ sekali, tapi begitu aku dan yang lainnya melewati nenek itu. Nenek itu langsung menatap kita dengan tatapan yang benar-benar koosong~ dan tanpa Ekspresi" jelas Murasakibara

"Atsushi" panggil Himuro

"hmmm~?"

"Barusan kita keluar kamar tidak ada nenek-nenek kok. Apa kamu salah lihat?" lanjut Himuro

_**SIINGGG- **_

"eeh? Aku lihat kok~ lebih tepatnya sih,barusan nenek itu ngikutin Muro-chin lalu nenek itu tiba-tiba menghilang." Himuro yang poker face—langsung membuat ekspresi ketakutan, dia langsung meraba-raba punggung nya sendiri sembari mengatakan "_are you serious?!" _dengan bahasa inggris yang fasih

"oi-oi-oi—selain terkenal di antara cewek-cewek disekolah,ternyata Himuro itu terkenal juga dengan Hantu ya..." ucap Fukui yang perlahan menjauhi Himuro

"senpai!"

"pertama kali aku merasa bersyukur mempunyai wajah 'pas-pas'san" ucap Ookamura lega

"bukan 'pas-pasan' tapi kau itu sudah bagaikan siluman berwajah gorilla" ucap Wei Liu sambil menatap sinis Ookamura

Suasana pun menjadi mencekam (?). Tapi—Hayama dan Takao malah makin penasaran dengan 'insiden' ini, mereka berdua mencari para pekerja yang ada di sekitar mereka, dan—HOLA! Ketemu satu. Tanpa ba-bi-bu Hayama dan Takao langsung menyusul si pekerja itu

"heii! Kalian mau ngapain!?" Reo ingin mencegah mereka berdua—tapi bodo amat. Hayama sama Takao lagi kepo berat. kepo itu sumber ilmu—itu yang dikatakan mereka berdua. Oke, mari kita kembali dengan Hayama dan Takao—mereka berdua sedang bertanya kepada si pekerja itu

"apa di hotel ini ada nenek-nenek yang bekerja disini?" tanya Takao

"maaf, saya kurang tahu—soalnya saya masih baru disini. Tapi—"

Mata Takao dan Hayama langsung berbinar "TAPI?!"

"aku dengar—dulu ada seorang nenek yang bekerja disini, tapi nenek itu sudah meninggal" oke, Hayama dan Takao langsung balem. Berarti kesimpulannya—

Yang Kise liat itu—Hantu

Yang barusan berdiri di belakang takao itu—Hantu

Yang barusan Murasakibara lihat di depan kamar hotel itu—Hantu

Nenek-nenek yang ngikutin Himuro itu—Hantu

Jadi: nenek-nenek itu adalah Hantu. Hotel ini ada 'iya-iya' nya.

Takao dan Hayama langsung balik ke kerumunan _ikemen (?) _pemain basket itu. Wajah mereka pucat pasi dan mengatakan:

"hotel ini—angker. Ada hantunya..." di saat itu pula, kerumunan _ikemen (?) _tersebut tersontak kaget saat melihat dua orang perempuan yang terburu-buru keluar gedung hotel & resort tersebut, di-ikuti oleh dua orang perempuan (Lagi) di belakangnya. Lebih tepatnya—Momoi, Riko, Rikka dan Misa. Momoi yang melihat Akashi itu langsung menyusulnya

"Akashi-kun! Kamar Aomine-kun dimana?!" saat Akashi mau menjawab pertanyaan Momoi, tiba-tiba ada salah satu pekerja yang terlihat sudah tua berteriak kepada mereka

"kalian—kalian melihat nenek-nenek yang bawa sapu disini!?"

"eeto... iya"

"berhati-hati lah! Kalau bisa kalian mau pergi harus rame-rame! Terutama perempuan! Paling tidak ada laki-laki yang menemani kalian! Mengerti?!" ucap si pekerja tua itu sambil menatap ke-empat perempuan itu—lalu pergi begitu saja. Hotel & resort ini emang ada 'sesuatu' nya.

"eh...balik ke kamar yuk?"

"iya—ah, ayo"

"Satsuki, kalau mencari kamar Daiki dia ada di sana" suasana kembali menjadi ribut—mempermasalahkan balik ke kamar. Tiba-tiba Misa berteriak

"TUNGGU-!" semua nya langsung menatap Misa—yang terlihat sedang serius mendengarkan sesuatu.

_**SREK SREK SREK SREK SREK SREK. **_Suara tanah yang sedang disapu oleh sapu lidi.

"dengar nggak-?" Misa menatap mereka semua satu per-satu. Mereka mengangguk—lalu mereka mendengar suara Kise

"_mi-minna..." _Kise menunjuk sebuah pohon besar—bukan. Tapi dia menunjuk sesosok nenek-nenek yang sedang menyapu, dan nenek itu—melayang... sontak semuanya berteriak. Lari berhamburan meninggalkan halaman itu

"_**GYAAAAAAHHHH-!" **_

* * *

"seperti itu! Barusan saja di kamar kita kran nya kebuka sendiri! Kloset nya keguyur sendiri! Padahal tidak ada siapa-siapa!" Rikka dan Misa menatap Kagami dengan tatapan ampuh mereka. Kagami menghela nafas, ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"sudahlah! Kalian diam dulu di sini!"

"_yatta!" _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

waktu sudah berlalu, sudah ber jam-jam Misa dan Rikka bermain kartu UNO sembari menceritakan kejadian yang baru saja Misa dan Rikka alami bersama penghuni kamar 104. Kagami makin takut mendengar cerita itu—sampai akhirnya dia berdiri dan mengusir Misa dan Rikka

"udah gih! Balik aja sana!"

"eeeh?! Nggak mauu!"

_**Mohon maaf—tolong tunggu sebentar. Sedang ada konflik pengusiran (?)**_

.

.

.

"oke! Kita balik ke kamar! Tapi anterin!" Misa menunjuk wajah Kagami. Rikka sedang 'modus' ke Kuroko, Furihata, Fukuda dan Kawahara biar ikut nganterin juga

"OGAH!" Kagami nolak mentah-mentah. Kuroko, Furihata, Fukuda dan Kawahara gak peka sama ke-modusan Rikka. Misa dan Rikka kesal—akhirnya keluar dari kamar itu. Tapi sebelum keluar Misa dan Rikka mengutuk mereka berempat

"semoga nenek itu datang ke kamar kalian, mandi di kamar mandi kalian—dan terus mengganggu kalian sampai kalian tidak bisa tidur"

"BAIK!BAIK! KITA ANTERIN!"

.

.

Kebetulan sekali saat mereka sudah sampai di depan kamar hotel nomo 109—mereka bertemu dengan Momoi—Aomine, Imayosi, Riko—Hyuuga, dan juga Kiyoshi. Sepertinya mereka juga bernasip sama dengan Kagami dkk.

"kalau ada apa-apa telpon saja" ucap Hyuuga kepada Riko.

"hm! _Arigatou _Hyuuga-kun!"

"ciee~ Hyuuga~"

.

"sudahlah Satsuki, tidak ada apa-apa kok—itu hanya Imajinasimu"

"huh! Dai-chan gak lihat sendiri sih!"

"_maa—maa—_pokoknya sebelum tidur baca do'a deh"

.

"udah sana cepet tidur! Biar gak ganggu kita lagi!" gerutu Kagami

"bawel amat sih!"

* * *

Akhirnya Momoi, Riko, Rikka dan Misa masuk ke kamar 109. Mereka mengganti baju menjadi baju tidur. Mereka yang awalnya ketakutan sekarang mulai tenang. Biasa deh—cewek, nge-gossip gitu deh—ngomongin orang yang ditaksir nya. Saat sedang bergossip Riko ingin mengambil sesuatu di lemari yang ada di dalam kamar, saat dia membuka lemari tersebut—matanya langsung membulat sempurna

"KYAAAAA!"

Sontak Momoi, Rikka dan Misa langsung menyusul Riko yang sedang berdiri di depan lemari itu

"ada apa?!"

Riko memasang tampang horor, tangannya yang bergetar menunjuk sebuah benang kusut yang ada di dalam lemari itu. Bukan—itu bukan benang kusut, melainkan...

Rambut.

Kini ke-empat gadis itu kembali menjadi ketakutan. Di saat-saat mereka ketakutan itu pula, mereka mendengar suara pegangan pintu yang bergerak

_**GREK GREK GREK GREK GREK GREK GREK GREK GREK GREK **_

Sekarang mereka takut bukan main. Tidak ada yang berani membuka pintu itu—pegangan pintu itu terus bergerak, sama sekali tidak berhenti—Riko dan Momoi langsung mengambil ponsel mereka yang diletakkan di atas kasur, dan menelpon...

"Dai-chan! Ayo angkat!"

"Hyuuga-kun..._onegai!" _Tapi nihil. Telpon nya tidak di angkat.

_**GREK GREK GREK GREK GREK GREK GREK GREK GREK **_

Misa dan Rikka terus berdoa. Dan akhirnya suara itu hilang juga.

"bawa barang-barang yang penting!" ucap Rikka yang tiba-tiba beresin tas

"e-eh? mau kemana?" tanya Momoi yang masih ketakutan

"kita pindah ke kamar lain!" dengan gesit. Mereka langsung membereskan tas masing-masing

"ke kamar siapa dulu nih?!" tanya Riko

"dari yang dekat saja! Dimulai dari kamar Kagami!" ucap Misa yang (nekat) membuka pintu kamar . mereka langsung berlari ke kamar nya Kagami—sebelumnya, kamar mereka dikunci dulu

.

.

.

.

.

"KAGAMI! KAGAMI! BUKA PINTUNYA!"

"KAGAMIN ONEGAI!"

"BAKAGAMI! BUKA PINTUNYA! KALAU TIDAK LATIHANMU AKAN AKU TAMBAH!"

Walaupun sudah teriak-teriak dan juga mengancam Kagami untuk membuka pintunya, tetap saja tidak dibuka. Karena kesal Riko langsung nerobos masuk kamar hotel Kagami, dan untungnya (?) Kamarnya tidak dikunci. Tapi ternyata di kamar itu...

"Lho?! Kok gak ada?!"

Tidak ada orang. Kemana perginya si anak-anak kelas 1 nya Seirin? Karena orangnya tidak ada, Momoi mengusulkan untuk pergi ke kamarnya Aomine atau Hyuuga. Tapi ternyata...

"Kamar Dai-chan kosong!"

"Kamar Hyuuga-kun juga kosong!"

"Kalau begitu kita ke kamarnya Himuro aja!" Usul Misa

"Ah! Itumah elu yang MODUS!" kompak Momoi, Riko dan Rikka. Tapi ujung-ujungnya mereka kesana tuh. Tapi hasilnya sama aja. Gak ada orangnya. Kosong

"Ke kamarnya Miborima aja!" Usul Rikka

"Namanya 'Midorima' bego!"

Tapi setelah kesana ternyata sama aja. Kamarnya kosong.

"Ke kamar Ki-chan!" Dan lagi-lagi kamarnya juga Kosong. Kok pada gak ada di kamarnya sih? Emang pada kemana? Jadi cewek-cewek ditinggalin di hotel, gitu?!

"Tunggu sebentar! Ada kamar seseorang yang belum kita kunjungi!" Sahut Riko, semuanya langsung berpikir

"Ah! Kamarnya Akashi-kun! Nomor 404 kan?!" tanpa basa-basi lagi mereka langsung berlari ke kamar 404 (not found). Mereka berdoa semoga Akashi dan teman sekamarnya ada di dalamnya

.

.

.

.

Sudah sampai di depan kamar 404. Sebelum masuk atau mengetuk pintu. Ke-empat gadis itu mengatur nafasnya yang berat, tentu saja nafas mereka jadi berat, siapa sih yang gak capek lari kesana-kemari bolak balik terus. Setelah nafas mereka sudah teratur. Mereka langsung mengetuk pintu kamar itu secara massal a.k.a ngetuk pintu bebarengan, berempat, pake tenaga dalem, jadi suara pintu yang diketuk tuh jadi kayak gini

_**BRAK BRAK BRAK BRAK BRAK BRAK BRAK BRAK! **_

Dan mereka bisa mendengar suara teriakan yang berasal dari kamar itu. Ah, kalau udah teriak kayak gitu mah pasti gak akan ada yang berani bukain. Jadi, mereka dobrak aja pintunya. Dan ternyata

"OOH?! JADI KALIAN SEMUA NGUMPUL DISINI?!" Teriak Misa, dan Misa pun langsung ditimpuk bantal oleh para _ikemen _itu.

"Sialan! Dikirain setan! Ngetok pintu nya biasa aja!" Teriak mereka kompak

"Huh! Penakut!" Ledek Rikka, Momoi dan Riko. Dan apa-apaan kamar Hotel Akashi?! Ini sih 10 kali lebih besar dari kamar 109!

"Ahem. Jadi, mau apa kalian disini?" Tanya Akashi, sang pemimpin (?) Ruangan Itu. Momoi, Riko, Rikka dan Misa langsung mengelilingi nya, dan 'curhat' ada apa aja di kamar mereka

"Barusan! Aku nemu rambut kusut di dalam lemari!" Kata Riko

"Terus kloset keguyur sendiri! Keran air kebuka sendiri!" Kata Momoi

"Pegangan pintu gerak-gerak sendiri! Padahal tidak ada apa-apa!" Kata Rikka

"Terus ada suara orang mendecakkan lidah gitu, dan juga suara orang menggertakkan gigi! Jadi biarkan kami tidur di sini yaa?!" Kata Misa. Momoi, Riko, dan Rikka langsung menatap Misa keheranan "lho? Emang ada suara gitu ya?"

"Kalian tidak dengar?! Padahal suaranya keras banget! Tepat di belakang...kupingku..." Misa langsung diem. Momoi, Riko, dan Rikka langsung jaga jarak dari Misa. Cowok-cowok pun juga sama.

"Misa... kayaknya barusan nenek itu ada dibelakangmu deh..." kata Mayuzumi yang pokerface, tapi terlihat sekali kalau wajahnya pucat.

"Sumimasen! Kayaknya Misa harus dibacain do'a deh! Sumimasen!" Kata Sakurai yang udah ketakutan setengah mati

"Kalian apa-apaan sih?!" Muncul siku-siku di kening Misa.

"Apa jangan-jangan kau sedang di-ikuti oleh nenek itu?!" Teriak Hayakawa dan Wakamatsu yang secara kebetulan bersamaan

"Hii! Jauh-jauh sana!" Teriak Nebuya yang lagi dipeluk Reo-nee yang ketakutan. Entah itu ngomong ke Reo atau ke Misa. Misa berjalan menuju pintu kamar. Semuanya jadi lega, tapi Misa balik lagi.

"Kenapa kau balik lagi?!" Teriak Kimura. Misa tersenyum setan, dia memegang kunci kamar dan memasukkannya ke dalam kantong saku celananya. Ah, sepertinya Misa mengunci ruangan ini. Maju satu langkah...

"Pergi jauh-jauh sanaa!" Teriak mereka secara kompak. Bahkan gebetannya Misa. Himuro. Juga mengusir Misa. Poor Misa...

"Kalau kalian ngomong gitu semakin aku dekati lhoo!" Misa langsung 'menyerang' mereka. Dan seketika suasana kamar hotel nomor 404 (not found) pun jadi ribut. Terjadi acara kejar-kejaran di kamar itu. Tapi ujung-ujung nya juga...

.

.

.

.

.

"GYAAAAAAH!" mereka begadang nonton film _gore _bareng-bareng (film rekomendasi Akashi). Gak berani tidur sih... kalau ada yang tidur duluan juga pasti bakal dikerjain. Kayak mukanya bakal dicoret, mulut di masukin makanan sampai penuh, di foto. Dan masih banyak lagi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku bawa kartu UNO lho~" kata Misa yang mood nya udah balik lagi (?).

"Hoo! Aku juga bawa!"

"Aku juga!"

"Aku juga!"

"Aku juga!"

Ternyata banyak juga yang bawa kartu UNO. "Kalau begitu, kartu nya kita gabungin dan main bersama-sama" ucap (perintah) Akashi.

Akhirnya mereka bermain kartu UNO rame-rame. Dan 5 orang yang kalah harus memilih _Truth or Dare _.

Mereka sama sekali tidak tidur, sampai-sampai mereka tidak sadar kalau sekaranh sudah jam 6. Dan tercipta lah... lingkaran hitam di bawah mata mereka.

"Ya ampun! Hitam banget!" Itulah teriakan para cewek. Maklum, perempuan gitu lho

Malam yang penuh teror. Malam yang menegangkan dan juga, Malam yang menyenangkan. Toh, walaupun mereka diteror oleh sesosok nenek-nenek mereka masih bisa bersenang-senang.

.

.

.

.

.

TAMAT

.

.

.

* * *

_**Ini fic gaje bangeet! Tapi dibanding kejadian yang sesungguh nya nakutin bangeet! **_

_**Kejadian nyata nya gak begitu sama dengan fic ini. Tapi kalau kejadian 'iya-iya' nya sih emang beneran. Misa tuh yang suka ngedenger suara aneh gitu. Rikka juga sama. Tapi kalau penampakan gitu Misa diceritain sama temen. Dan masalah lari dari kamar ke kamar itu emang beneran kok :v. Cewek di kelas Misa sama Rikka. 13 orang. Saking takutnya tuh sampe maksa masuk ke kamaf cowok-cowok termasuk Misa dan Rikka juga #plak. Eeh pas masuk ternyata cowok-cowoknya nonton film hantu, gelap-gelapan lagi ==. Kurang kamfret apa coba? Tenang aja. Cewek-cewek disana cuma sampe jam 2 kok. **_

_**Misa sama Rikka tau kok... kalau fic ini tuh gak ada serem-serem nya #plakk. Ngakak malah (?). **_

_**Okeh, karena Misa dan Rikka udah berbagi cerita (?) **_

_**Mind to REVIEW? kalau bisa sih ceritain juga cerita hantu kalian waktu lagi karyawisata XD #plak**_


End file.
